Tú recompensa
by ASUKA02
Summary: La cuarta guerra acabo a favor de la alianza ninja, con los gritos de júbilo y alegría, Sakura camina entre la gente hacia Naruto y… ¿lo elige besándolo delante de todos incluido Sasuke?. OneShot NaruSaku.


**Resumen:** La cuarta guerra acabo a favor de la alianza ninja, con los gritos de júbilo y alegría, Sakura camina entre la gente hacia Naruto y… ¿lo elige besándolo delante de todos incluido Sasuke?.

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de esparcimiento y entretenimiento, no locro, no nada.**

**Advertencia: **Algunos spoiler del manga actual.

.

.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **TÚ RECOMPENSA **¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

.

.

En lo que hasta hace poco fue el campo de batalla más cruel y sanguinario de las anteriores guerras ninjas, los shinobis sobrevivientes de todas las naciones estallaron en gritos de júbilo y vítores alzando a Naruto Uzumaki, su héroe, el héroe que tras una batalla histórica redujo a la nada al que fuera llamado el Jinchuriki del Juubi, permitiendo así que los Kages ayudados por los demás ninjas de alianza destruyeran al dios árbol y el mundo entero se salvara.

Naruto se sentía abrumado con tantos halagos y palmadas en la espalda, Sasuke quien había sido derrotado estaba siendo curado por Ino, entre tanta gente Naruto no hallaba la cabellera rosada de su amiga, así que aun con su victoria se sentía un poco decepcionado, porque esperaba un abrazo de su amiga, así como ella lo abrazó cuando salvo a Konoha de la invasión de los Akatsuki.

Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaku, Tenten, Rock Lee, Chouji, el tío Bee, la abuela Tsunade, Gaara, los Kages, Temari, Kankuro, todos ellos se habían acercado para felicitarlo, más un montón de gente que no conocía, menos ella.

"_Después de todo creo que no te importo mucho"._

Varios metros lejos de allí Sakura curaba una herida sangrante de Shino, estaba inquieta porque quería ir a felicitar a su amigo, –¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto la medico ninja al de gafas oscuras.

–Me siento mejor.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sakura corrió hasta el campo de batalla, no quería ser la última, ni tampoco que Naruto se sintiera menospreciado, con la adrenalina al 100 % vio a Ino discutiendo con Karin por quien tenía más derechos de curar a Sasuke, y no le importo siguió de largo.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, Sakura se abrió paso entre el bullicio de la gente y cuando llego hasta Naruto, toco el hombro del rubio, él se volvió y en un arrebato de cariño, amor y toda clase de sentimientos se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso en los labios. Sasuke y la gente que los conocía pusieron los ojos como platos, Naruto se quedo paralizado durando un instante, luego sonrió en el beso, cerrando los ojos la abrazo y respondió al beso con toda la pasión que había reprimido durante años…

La gente al verlos comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar como si vieran una película, Hinata quien también presenciaba el beso se ruborizo y Kiba pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica estrechándola para darle su apoyo moral. Los ninjas de la alianza se apartaron de los enamorados dejándoles un poco de privacidad, Sasuke aparto la vista y mordió el brazo de Karin quien soltó un jadeo que a Ino le pareció demasiado erótico, Ino abandono su lucha por el pelinegro, después de todo Sasuke era un chico demasiado frio y aburrido para ella.

La rubia camino hacia donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros de equipo, Shikamaru y ella había perdido a sus padres, pero estaba segura que habría escuelas con sus nombres y serian recordados como héroes.

Naruto y Sakura seguían besándose con entusiasmo, conociendo el sabor del otro, y el montón de mariposas que la pelirosada sentía en el estomago estaban como locas se sentía mareada. El Uzumaki la pegaba a su cuerpo como si no quisiera que se la quitaran, pero era inútil, se separaron lentamente porque ninguno de los dos podía seguir a falta de aire.

–Sakura-chan –musito Naruto ruborizado y con voz suave, el rubio noto que desde donde estaba Sasuke podía verlos perfectamente, el pelinegro hizo algo que nunca espero, le enseño un pulgar arriba, como diciendo, no hay problema.

El rubio devolvió su atención a la chica cuando ella toco su brazo y noto que los labios de la joven estaban enrojecido por la efusividad con que la había besado, bueno ambos, pero más Naruto que se había emocionado mucho.

–Sasuke nos vio. –comento Naruto.

–No me importa. –respondió mirando solo al rubio.

–Ese beso fue…

–Tú recompensa por salvarnos. –completo avergonzada.

Naruto sonrió, sonrió porque sabía que si ella lo beso delante de Sasuke ya no le importaba un carajo conquistar al Uchiha. El rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y le dijo –Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

–¿A dónde quieres ir?.

Naruto señalo los arboles y los dos caminaron lento bajo la mirada de todos, –No vayan a hacer cochinadas por allá. –se burlo Ino.

–¡Eh!, Naruto, solo te quedas con Sakura porque yo no intente conquistarla.–lo fastidio Kiba.

–¡Cierra la boca! –le grito Naruto enfadándose.

–Ya Naruto, no vayas a pelear por una tontería. –le dijo Sakura ruborizada por esos comentarios.

–¡El amor, es el poder más grande para luchar y vencer! –Exclamaba Lee antes de que Tenten le tapara la boca, aunque de nada sirvió por que el otro loco, su maestro grito otra tontería.

–¡SI EL AMOR JOVEN! –grito Gai-sensei haciendo una de sus poses ridículas.

–No hagas caso son una cuerda de locos. –le dijo Sakura en voz baja al rubio.

El rubio siguió cojeando ayudado por Sakura,

–Aprovecha mientras puedas, mira que ser Hokage no es nada fácil. –le recomendó Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona, la mujer rubia había conseguido una botella de Sake y Shizune intentaba quitársela.

Naruto se detuvo posiblemente para decirle alguna tontería, pero Sakura lo alentó a seguir caminado, los demás ninjas dejaron de mirarlos cuando los vieron entrar en el bosque, después del beso supusieron que deseaban hablar en privado.

–Yo siempre supe que Sakura también amaba a Naruto. –comento Sai.

–¿Y tú a quien amas? –le pregunto Ino de manera insinuante, lástima que Sai no entendió su indirecta.

Ya en las orillas del bosque Naruto se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol caído.

–¿Tengo que olvidar el beso mañana? –le pregunto a su amiga.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño –ni siquiera te atrevas.

El muchacho sonrió alegre, –eso pensé, ¿puedes curar mi pierna?.

–Claro tu padre me dijo que cuidara de ti.

Ella se agacho frente a él comenzó a usar su chakra verde para curarlo, mientras Naruto la observaba aun sin creer que Sakura lo fuera besado y mejor aun, frente a Sasuke.

"_Me eligió a mi sobre él", Sasuke estaba allí, se volvió bueno nuevamente y aun así Sakura-chan me eligió a mi".  
_

–Sabes que mi padre, no lo dijo solo por decirlo. –Comento Naruto tratando de indagar algo más sobre los sentimiento del su amiga.

Sakura sin dejar de curarlo respondió –lo sé, me estaba dando su aprobación como tu novia, así que asumiré el reto.

–¡¿De veras serás mi novia Sakura-chan?!, –pregunto emocionado con su voz chillona.

–Se lo dijiste a tu padre antes que a mí, creí que ya lo éramos.

–¡YAHOOO! –grito el rubio alzando su puño en señal de triunfo y el bosque repitió su aullido.

Sakura entorno los ojos, _"este Naruto nunca madurara esa cabeza rubia", _la chica sonrió levemente, para que negarlo, Naruto hacia su vida más alegre.

–¿Te sigue doliendo?

–¡Estoy genial!. –exclamo parándose de un salto, dio varios pasos probando su pierna, luego cerrando los ojos un momento se transformo en modo sabio.

–¿Eh?, ¿a dónde piensas ir?,–le pregunto preocupada.

Naruto dio dos saltos y al notar que su pierna no le dolía nada, se acerco de manera veloz a ella y la cargo en brazos haciendo que Haruno soltara un quejido por la sorpresa.

–Ahora mismo nos vamos a Konoha Sakura-chan.

–¿Eh?, pero está muy lejos tienes descansar, no puedes cargar con mi peso, ¿es que no se te acaba el chakra?.

–¿Y después de ese beso crees que me voy a morir?, –comento soltando una risita descarada y ella se ruborizo. –¡claro que puedo cargar con tu peso eres liviana y no es nada para mí!, –añadió midiendo su peso, –además si me quedo aquí igual no me dejaran descansar.

–En eso tienes razón –concordó ella, aun así se sentía incomoda en brazos del rubio.

–¿Lista?, voy a correr muy, muy rápido, te recomiendo que cierres los ojos para que no te marees.

–Entonces prefiero ir en tu espalda.

Cambiaron de posición y el jinchuriki salió como un rayo, él ya se había despedido de su padre antes de que Minato se desintegrara salvándolo de un ataque por la espalda, su padre le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él y que se iba tranquilo sabiendo que ya no estaría solo.

Durante todo el camino Naruto viajo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro pues Sakura lo abrazaba pegando todo su cuerpo a él y eso lo tenía bastante feliz, porque en el pasado siempre busco alguna excusa para acercársele un poco y ella siempre lo golpeaba, ahora era ella misma quien la abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar a Konaha y ya era de noche, Sakura estaba dormida desde hacía un buen rato el cansancio la había vencido. Naruto entro velozmente a la aldea sin ser visto por los guardias, se dirigió a donde sabia la chica vivía y de pie frente a la puerta de la vivienda la despertó.

–Sakura-chan despierta. –le susurro –ya llegamos.

–Hum... ¿ya llegamos? –pregunto con voz soñolienta.

–Si, esta es tu casa Sakura-chan.

Ella se bajo de su espalda, se acomodo la ropa y el cabello.

–Entonces ven, debes estar muerto de hambre te preparare algo.

–¿Eh?, no es necesario no quiero molestar a tus padres. –respondió rascándose la nuca.

A ella no le importo su decisión y Naruto fue arrastrado por la chica que uso sus propias llaves para entrar sin llamar a la puerta, la casa estaba oscura y ella susurro.

–Deben estar dormidos, por lo visto no se han enterado que ganamos la guerra nadie aquí en Konoha, deben estar todavía celebrando en el campo de batalla, emborrachándose seguramente, ven vamos a la cocina.

Tomo la mano del chico y lo guio por la oscuridad hasta la cocina, allí encendió la luz, –siéntate allí, –le señalo una silla, –voy a preparar algo para que comamos yo también tengo mucha hambre.

Sakura se lavo las manos en el fregadero, se puso un adelantar y abrió la nevera, Naruto se sentó en la silla de madera frente a una pequeña mesa y desde allí, alucinó con la imagen de Sakura cocinando para él.

Como Sakura no sabía cocinar casi nada, solo preparo algo sencillo, tomo un salten pico varias salchichas y las monto a cocinar junto con los aliños que su madre siempre guardaba en un envase ya picados.

–Mmm… huele sabroso. –comento Naruto cuando sus tripas comenzaron a sonar.

Sakura que estaba improvisando le agrego jamón y luego un monton de huevos, añadió algunos condimentos revolvió todo eso y cuando estuvo listo, le sirvió a Naruto una montaña de los huevos revueltos con pan, un pedazo de queso y un vaso de leche tibia. Para ella se sirvió lo mismo pero en una cantidad mucho menor.

–Se que mereces comer algo mejor pero son las tres de la mañana, y hum... bueno no se cocinar muchas cosas. –confeso.

–Se ve perfecto, –la animo como siempre, probó la comida y agrego, –serás una esposa perfecta para mí.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, le gritaría baka pero no quería despertar a sus padres, la chica probó su comida e hizo un gesto de desagrado –oh demonios sabía que estaba olvidando algo, ves debimos quedarnos allá para que comieras del banquete que te servirían.

–Tonta, solo le echamos un poco de sal sobre los huevos y listo –Sakura frunció el ceno levemente por la palabrita "tonta" y busco la sal.

Naruto no entendía que ella quería demostrarle su cariño, no que se decepcionara de sus habilidades en la cocina. Luego de que agregara la sal a ambas comidas, se sentó al lado del chico y él antes de empezar a comer dijo las palabras que hicieron sentir a Sakura mejor.

–Justo ahora en este instante, este es el mejor momento de mi vida, se que vendrán mejores y también ratos malos, pero si tu estarás conmigo yo seré feliz con tu sola presencia Sakura-chan.

Eso la conmovió bastante –Naruto, deja de querer hacer que te bese.

Uzumaki junto sus manos en una súplica muda y ella dijo, –hum… bueno solo uno pequeño y no creas que estoy loca por ti.

Naruto paro la trompita y ella le dijo –oh, no hagas eso. El chico quito la trompita y ella le dio un corto beso entreabriendo los labios y chupando un poco el labio inferior de Naruto, demás estaba decir que Naruto estaba fascinado con ser novio y recibir besos de su amada.

–Aprenderé a cocinar otras cosas ya te enteraras, ahora come que luego se enfría y sabrá peor.

Comenzaron a comer y Naruto jamás olvidaría ese momento, el instante en que pudo sentir que Sakura-chan ya lo quería, no como un amigo, sino como un hombre, como siempre quiso que ella lo viera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A: Y esta fue una de las tantas ideas que se me ocurren de cómo podría morir el SasuSaku y el NaruHina a la vez y sin mucho drama, yo realmente pienso que a la final el rollo de las parejas se solucionara fácil con un beso en presencia de Sasuke y posiblemente también de Hinata, pues así Hyuga dejara de fantasear con Naruto y quedara reafirmado para Naruto y los seguidores de la serie que Sakura eligió a Naruto aun estando el Uchiha presente.

Estuve tentada a escribir el final de todos los personajes como me lo imagino, por lo que va en el manga ya tengo mis suposiciones pero, nah… sería demasiado largo de leer. Oh, si, yo sí creo que esta es la pareja que quedara, ya en el manga actual tenemos a Sasuke en el campo de batalla desde hace un montón de capítulos y Sakura solo piensa y se preocupa por Naruto, eso señores es amor aunque muchos no lo quieran ver.

Comente que les pareció el fic XD


End file.
